All About The Jamesimins
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Jo talks to James after agreeing to. Unfortunately Jo is really tired, and can't stay focused on the conversation. Sequel to 'The First Month Is A Little Less Difficult' so you should probably read that first.


All About The Jamesimins

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing, except for my fanfics, and my videos, and my drawings, and the DVDs, and the CDs, And the podcasts, but other than that it belongs to someone else. Oh, and a card. Takes place a day after The First Month Is A Little Less Difficult . The Kendall/Jo ones will have that naming convention, the others will be whatever I feel captures the spirit of the story.**_

Jo was so tired, she just wanted to go to sleep as soon as she got to her room. She was halfway undressed when she realized that she promised that she would talk to James today. She hurriedly put her shirt back on and went to the laptop. James was already there on FaceTalk.

"Hi Jo." James said hesitantly.

"Hi James." She said back.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Fine, I'm a little tired since we had a long day of filming today, but other than that I'm doing great. What about you?"

"I'm fine." He said quickly. They were silent for a few seconds and Jo was getting confused about why he wasn't talking. Then it clicked.

"Kendall made you promise that you wouldn't talk about yourself all the time didn't he?"

"Yes."

"I don't care, you can talk about yourself all you want."

"Um, well okay, so I almost got married to this girl because of this weird thing in their country, but luckily we got out of that, and then-" Jo zoned out because she was tired. She was on the verge of falling completely asleep when she heard her name.

"Yeah, Jo, what do you think?"

"Yeah, it's good."

"Okay, I'll tell Kendall you thought it was a good idea. No more Big Time Rush, soon it will be James and James' Backup Singers Who Sometimes Sing Harmony But They Never Get The Main Part."

"What?" Jo asked, not realizing that that is what she agreed to.

"But you just said you liked it."

"Um, I, thought you were just going with the first part."

"Oh, no, it needs the entire thing, otherwise it doesn't roll off the tongue as easy." Jo looked at him confused, but shook it off. She zoned out again as James continued talking to her. She started seeing weird things, like a giant Kendall, and a zebra. Plus some sheep, but she was in New Zealand so that didn't seem so weird. Suddenly, she felt like she was falling, and falling, and falling, and falling, and then she landed. Right into the conversation.

"so anyways, I was wondering if you had any idea what I should do for this?"

"Um, sorry can you repeat that last part, I didn't catch it?"

"Oh, sure, so I need to know what I should do when someone I've known for a long time starts acting differently around me."

"Um, who?"

"Oh, you know."

"No, I don't."

"But I told you earlier." James whined.

"Sorry, I forgot. Um, well, you should just ask them what's different."

"Oh, okay, so then I guess that after I do that then maybe the two of us, if we get together that is, will be able to go out on a date-" Jo tried as hard as she could not to fade out, but she couldn't help it, she was really tired. She then noticed that her chair was getting bigger, she knew she was dreaming, but she couldn't snap out of it. She tried to jump off her chair in the dream, but she just ended up in the Palmwoods. _Camille was talking to her._

_"So, when are you going to tell Kendall you found a new boyfriend?"_

_"When I can talk to him. I wish I could tell him now, but I can't, James is talking to me."_

_"I know that, we're in your mind, but anyways you need to get out of it. Try jumping in the pool, you should wake up." __Jo walked up to the pool and jumped in. _She was awoken and saw that James was still talking, she looked at her computer clock and saw that he had been talking to her for 20 minutes.

"James, I'm tired, I need to get to bed." She interrupted.

"Oh, okay, well, see you Jo, hopefully next time you'll actually listen to me." He said with a smirk.

"What?" Jo asked defensively.

"Those answers you gave me. Nothing to do with the situation. I made it up. Don't worry, I'm not mad. I understand how tired you can get by filming, just next time, wear a bra." James said signing off. Jo quickly looked down and saw that he could see everything.

"Oh, I hope it was just the water that did that." Jo sighed shutting down her computer and going to bed.

_**So, what did you think?**_You had no ideas for James did you? _**I had the idea to have him mess with her.**_Okay, also, you are getting really risque with these fics your writing lately. _**Hey, I'm going by Nick rules, as long as you don't directly say the bad thing, you can allude to it.**_Wow, that's shoddy, but whatever, review people. _**I love this formula we have.**_I don't it's repetitive. _**Yeah, that's the point of a formula.**_Yeah, but you're spreading it out over multiple fandoms, some of which almost never cross, and so, it makes no sense. _**Review.**_Oh, now you get to it. Bye.


End file.
